Let the Ship Sail
by FabNerd
Summary: *LBD Universe* When William tells Gigi about his recent rejection, she decides she needs to find out a little more about this Lizzie Bennet person. Rated T for language in first chapter.


**First published fic in a WHILE. Just couldn't stop thinking about the LBD and Gigi so I had to get some of it out. Hope you enjoy it, but even if you don't lemme know! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Lizzie Bennet Diaries or Pride and Prejudice, but I wish I did. That would be sweet.**

"So you basically stalk this girl for months, finally tell her how you feel, she turns you down, tells you she has a vlog where she does nothing but talk about how much she hates you, and you WRITE HER A LETTER?" Gigi stared at her brother, waiting for his response, but all he did was look intensely down at the eggnog he had been drinking while he recounted the last several months of his life.

They were at their cabin in the Sierras for their Yearly Holiday Ski Trip and Darcy Sibling Bonding Time (as she liked to call it. William just simply called their Yearly Holiday Ski Trip). The last couple years, they had spent this time quietly chatting about their lives and sharing family memories – no bickering or lectures allowed – but tonight was different. One of them was going to get a firm talking-to and for once, it wasn't Gigi.

"William," she sighed, "that is Seriously. Fucked. Up." As she expected, her language got his attention.

"Gigi," he warned, "leave it alone, please? You wanted to know what had been bothering me and I've told you. Now, how was your semester?"

"Oh no. Don't try to pull that shit William. You can't start a story like that and then not fucking finish it! Now, what the fuck did you need to say in that letter that you couldn't say to her face?"

"Do you speak with this vulgarity to everyone or just me?"

The intensity in Gigi's face suddenly turned into an innocent smile. "Only you, Big Brother. Sometimes it's the only way you'll listen to me."

"That is simply not correct, "William replied. "I would be much more inclined to listen to you if you spoke like the well-manner and educated young woman I know you to be."

"That sounds extremely boring."

"Polite conversation is boring?" Gigi mentally rolled her eyes. He was trying to distract her with some Pygmalion-esque sibling banter. Like that was going to work.

"How can anyone possibly be polite at a time like this? Now, please, tell me what was in that freakin' letter!"

"Can you not respect my privacy?" He looked pained. There was something big in that letter and he obviously did not want to tell her. Of course, that only piqued the younger Darcy's interest even more.

"Like you ever respect mine? Asking me about my semester – I know you've already contacted the University asking them about how I've been doing and inquiring about what Grad schools they think I should be looking at." She had been holding on to this piece of emotional blackmail for a rainy day, but now she really wanted to know what was in that letter and she was going to do everything she could to find out.

Guilt spread across William's face and his eyes grew wide. "Is it wrong to worry about you?"

Gigi grabbed his hand from across the coffee table. "No, it's not. You're my brother; of course you can worry about me. But as your sister, I can worry about you too. After everything she's apparently said about you, does this girl even deserve a letter? What more did you need to tell her?" William had such a hard with time social interaction and telling someone he loved them was a major breakthrough. Whoever this woman was, she had broken her brother's heart and Gigi wasn't going to let William get away with writing some letter of apology for expressing his feeling to her.

She saw some sort of inner-debate cross William's features before he finally spoke.

"Well. As it turns out Lizzie had been…uh, _seeing_ someone over the summer and I thought she needed to know some…things about him before I left." Could he be more vague?

"Who was it?"

William said noting.

"William! _Come on_!"

He paused for another moment, but then, in a low, cautious voice said: "George Wickham."

"Oh." Gigi had not been expecting that. Her whole body tensed when William said his name. Neither of them had spoken of George in a very long time. It was a bit of a shock to her system.

"Gigi," William asked gently, "are you alright?"

"Did you tell her about me?" She blurted. She wasn't sure what else to say. Her mind was still processing the fact that of all the women in the whole world, William had to fall in love with someone who also had a past with George Wickham. At least, she hoped this Lizzie had a past with him. God, what if they were still together? No one deserved that.

"Yes," William confessed. "I'm sorry Georgiana, I know it's your business, but when Lizzie started defending him – I…I couldn't let her – I thought she deserved to – "

"It's fine." Gigi interrupted. "I'm glad you told her. I would have. Are they….still together?"

William looked so relieved that his sister wasn't angry with him he probably would have told her anything. "No. Apparently, their _relationship_" – he said that word with a heavy amount of disgust – " was not all that serious and she was quick to let him go, but I thought she did not need to carry any misconceptions about him with her."

Gigi wasn't sure if she liked this woman who apparently says horrible things about her brother on the internet regularly (though, admittedly, it was probably nothing she hadn't already said to him, herself) but she had to give credit where credit was due: Lizzie Bennet was someone who could say no to George's charm. That was more than she could say for herself.

"So, at least, she's pretty smart, then?"

William just looked sadly back down at his eggnog and said, "Very."


End file.
